pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic University and The Spell Games
Magic University and the Spell Games is a future Chronicles episode. After finally getting some cider after the events of Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Rainbow Dash treats her friends by taking them on a trip to a mysterious cider bar for mythical creatures hidden away from prejudice, where Twilight unexpectedly runs into some of her old college friends. Twilight tells the story of her experiences at her college, Magic University, specifically her involvement in the sporting event, The Spell Games. Plot The night after Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Rainbow Dash takes her friends on a trip to a cider bar for mythical creatures. While there, Twilight runs into her old college friends: Mihael, a mischievous person who is like a lone wolf, Augusta Cardinal, a red-feathered harpy with human arms who appears to have bad tidings with Twilight, Shanice Brown, a sassy centaur, and most importantly, Valerie Farmer, a fun-loving Qunari-Minotaur hybrid with a tough exterior and a big heart. Twilight and her old friends proceed to tell her new friends the story of how they met at college. Flashback ten years earlier, and Twilight is beginning to adjust to life at Magic University. After getting registered with a female orc named Kasey and a younger Augusta, she attends the orientation ceremony. There, she meets Valerie, who immediately gives off a bad impression when she interrupts the orientation ceremony with an impromptu concert, then she sits on Spike after thinking the seat next to Twilight was free, and Celestia’s evil rival, Madame Sphynx, a sphinx who teaches dark magic. Madame Sphynx spontaneously announces that she and Celestia will host a final exam at the end of the semester. If a student failed, they will be terminated from Celestia’s Magic Program, but reassures them that her program is always looking for more students. An outraged Celestia sees through Sphynx’s lies, and upon promptly having the exam immediately scrapped, warns her and her assistant, Helena Slitherman, to stay as far away from Twilight as possible. Madame Sphynx is undaunted, however, because she’s confident that her other students, Augusta and Gary Scorchman, will bring Twilight to her side. Augusta confides to Twilight that she lacks human arms due to being raised by her human father. After a night involving Augusta’s cerberus puppy, Principal Whisper removes her from the dormitories and offers her for adoption by a fraternity house, and, much to Twilight’s dismay, she is stuck with Alpha Nu Kappa, where a bunch of misfits have gathered together to compete in the Spell Games. After the Alphas make a spontaneous return to compete in the Spell Games after mysteriously disappearing, the Gammas result to cheating by spiking a sports drink fountain with toxins that make Mihael sick, forcing the Alphas to tag in Augusta’s dragon assistant, Gary. (More coming soon...) Twilight's College Friends Alpha Nu Kappa Twilight will join these students in the revived fraternity of Alpha Nu Kappa. Twilight’s Alpha name is “Icarus”. *Valerie Farmer: Fifth-year student. A tough-looking female minotaur who may have a few secrets of her own. Raised within the school walls by her disciplinarian father, Valerie seems to hate Celestia and doesn't want to be one of her students, putting her at odds with Twilight. Her Alpha name is “Hellfire”. *Augusta Cardinal: Third-time first-year student. A red winged Equestrian harpy who was held back three times, which she believes is because of her lack of human arms. She works with Magic University's alchemy teacher and semi-nemesis of Celestia, Madame Sphynx, in secret. Her Alpha name is “Arms”. *Kasey Knightley: First-year student. A female orc who wanted to see past physical differences and make new friends. Her Alpha name is “Good Egg”. *Alison Lazuli Swimmings: Third-year student. She’s a half-gem half-mermaid princess from Mythologia who longs to conquer her fear of dry land, while also socializing with other students. She has a Lapis Lazuli gem where her navel is, and attends the school with the assistance of a Lapis Lazuli retainer. Her Alpha name is “Gallon”. *Ignatius Quigley “Iggy” Proudbottom, Jr.: Third-year student. A fat minotaur who likes to party. His hydra friend, Brody, works not only as his assistant, but a bouncer to the parties he hosts. They were both removed from Celestia’s Magic Program for being too disruptive to the other students’ studies. His Alpha name is “Guts”, while Brody’s Alpha name is “Header”. *Cody "Christmas": Third-year student. A Goth elf who tried to be a Christmas elf but failed miserably. During his first year, he also tried confessing to a student giantess on her fourth and final year, but misunderstood that she didn't like him at all and fell into a state of depression where he became an elf of few words. He practices his magical pipe organ under the tutelage of Magic University's music teacher Maestro Falltalon, a griffin who has a distaste for Celestia's studies, though not as much as Sphynx's. His Alpha name is “Ex-Boyfriend”. *Shanice Brown: Third-year student. A sassy free-spirited centaur, she is a lazy student who used to be in Celestia's magic program until she was kicked out for not taking the lessons seriously. Her Alpha name is “Dancer”. *Mihael Dark: Seventh-year student. A mysterious student of a species similar to Maleficent in the 2014 film of the same name, he acts as a leader to the misfits that welcome Twilight and Spike into their new, revived fraternity. *Gary Scorchman: A character redux of Gary Skalesworth, who is the assistant of Augusta, like Spike is to Twilight. He doesn’t have an Alpha name. *Joey Frost: Fourth-year student. An ice dragon who has control over snow, and hates being compared to Jack Frost. He was regarded as a genius in ice magic, but is lazy and gluttonous, thus he did poorly in Celestia’s Magic Program. He is like a combination of Edgar, Jimmy, Murry, Sid, James and Eddy. After the events of Christmas vs Hearth's Warming, he is given the Alpha name “Elemental”. *Amy Shimizu: Fourth-year Half-British student from the Anime Universe and head Wizard Prefect of the school, hand-picked by her boyfriend, who was Head Wiz-Prefect before his graduation. She hates how harsh her fellow prefects can be, and secretly despises Principal Whisper, and quits early on to join the Alphas. Her Alpha name is “Cutie”. Other Characters *Helena Slitherman: Second-year student. A lamia who became the assistant to Madame Sphynx during her first year after she was expelled from Celestia's magic program for not following her friendship-related ideals. *Scott Xeno: ???-year student. A member of Ridley's race and president of the Gamma Iota Kappa fraternity. During his fellow Gammas' freshman treatment of Kasey, he was impressed by how bold Twilight was, and wanted her to join the Gammas. After Twilight was accepted into the Alphas, he struck a deal with Madame Sphynx promising him that Twilight would transfer over to his fraternity if he won the Spell Games. Spell Games Fraternities This is a list of all the fraternities that compete in the Spell Games. *Eta Delta: A fraternity of ponies whose team of unicorns hope to win the Spell Games in order to earn Celestia's approval and a place in her magic program. *Tau Nu Alpha: A sorority of lesbian and bisexual girls. *Gamma Iota Kappa: The most ruthless fraternity in Magic University, Madame Sphynx's alma mater, and veteran champions. Currently led by Scott. *Omega Psi Omega: A fraternity of students with various levels of obesity. Normally inactive, they decided to compete in order to get some exercise and lose weight. (7th place) *Omicron Zeta: A sorority of students who were gathered together under the fandom of Wizard of Oz. Disqualified in the first event. (8th place) *Zeta Epsilon Rho: A fraternity of ghost hunters. They had to disqualify themselves in order to stop a ghost. (5th place) *Sigma Rho Zeta: A fraternity infamous for their hardcore parties. Quit in the third event. (6th place) Trivia *This episode takes place after Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. *This episode is a Scroopfan redux of Magic University. *During its status as a future Chronicle, this episode has gone through development hell, mostly due to creative differences with Scroopfan. These arguments led to this episode becoming a controversial example of early development of a Scroopfan Redux. **For the first attempt, X-OvrLuvr wanted to introduce Valerie with a joke where she sits on Spike, but Scroopfan wanted to introduce her with an impromptu concert. This was resolved with X-OvrLuvr picking the song Valerie would sing. **For the second attempt, X-OvrLuvr wanted the titular Spell Games to follow a similar path as the Scare Games from Monsters University, but Scroopfan insisted on following a route similar to An Extremely Goofy Movie and try and have the students of the Gamma Iota Kappa fraternity cheat their way to victory. This will be resolved with combining the two elements. **For the third attempt, there was a disagreement on how the third event of the Spell Games, a healing-based event, would play out. This was given a compromise. ***The first event was supposed to be a durability challenge similar to the Stinging Glow Urchin thing in Monsters University with the process of Magical Backup in The Fairly Oddparents, but Scroopfan decided to add magic-eating monsters. ***A broomstick race was suggested as the second event. Initially, Kasey was supposed to give her (rigged) broom to a student who didn't have one, but Scroopfan wanted her removed from the team and replaced. ***A healing event was suggested as the third event. Initially, the entirety of the teams were to work together, and the only rule of the event was supposed to be to cure the sick patient in any way they wanted to. **The final draft was partially on hiatus because Scroopfan decided to throw in a time-travel deal for Twilight when she was upset that Eta Delta, who had aspirations of being students of Celestia, had their spirits broken after being placed in third. However, this problem was taken care of before a potential fourth lost draft could be made. Transcript Magic University and the Spell Games/Transcript Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Scroopfan Redux Category:Future Episodes Category:Controversial Episodes